Federation Day
"Federation Day" is the seventh campaign mission featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The mission involves stealthily entering a building to install a hacking device and find information on Rorke. http://www.charlieintel.com/2013/06/12/federation-day-campaign-mission-gameplay-analysis-from-e3/ Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Keegan P. Russ *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (Voice Only) *Neptune *Victor H. Ramos (K.I.A.) *Gabriel T. Rorke (seen on TV) Plot The mission starts on the rooftop of a skyscraper in Caracas, Venezuela. The sky is lit by fireworks as the city celebrates the founding day of the Federation. Keegan and Logan are waiting for Ramos to arrive. Several helicopters are seen flying above, one lands and Ramos comes out. Keegan states that it is time to "earn the mask". Hesh then arrives. Using portable rope launchers, the trio zipline to the building, securing a rappel point. After stealthily taking out enemy soldiers, Keegan and Logan infiltrate the skyscraper by cutting through the glass. The duo make their way to a server room, where Logan rushes to upload a virus into the system before avoiding five Fed soldiers, one of whom Keegan takes out. The two are eventually recognized by security forces and are forced to rappel down the building into a large lobby where a firefight takes place. Hesh assists them by deactivating the elevators. Once the Ghosts regroup, they encounter their HVT, Victor H. Ramos, who gives them intel on Rorke. This is interrupted by Rorke, who taunts the Ghosts through a live broadcast. Rorke then proceeds to detonate explosives within the building, forcing the group to evacuate and parachute down as the building collapses. Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Federation Day' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather intel on Rorke. (Complete "Federation Day" on any difficulty.) *'Sleeping Beauty' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill sleeping enemy in face down rappel section. *'Carbon Faceprint' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Catch the photocopier with your face. Gallery Federation_Day_beginning_CoDG.png|Start. Putting_on_the_mask_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Putting on the mask. Mask_on_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Mask on. Federation Day Beginning 2 CoDG.png Federation Day Readying Optic Scanner CoDG.png Federation Day Optic Scanner zooming in CoDG.png Federation Day Watching Helicopter CoDG.png Federation Day Finding Ramos on Optic Scanner CoDG.png Victor Ramos CoDG.png|Scanning Victor H. Ramos with the Optic Scanner. Federation Day Jumping Down 1 CoDG.png Federation Day Jumping Down 2 CoDG.png Federation Day Zipline Launcher CoDG.png Federation Day Readying Zipline Launcher 1 CoDG.png Federation Day Aiming Zipline Launcher CoDG.png Federation Day Firing Zipline Launcher CoDG.png Federation Day Readying Zipline buckle CoDG.png Zipline_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Zipline. Federation Day Swinging down to building CoDG.png Federation Day Landing on building CoDG.png Federation Day Firing on enemies CoDG.png|Taking out enemies through the window. Federation Day Further enemies taken out CoDG.png Federation Day Keegan cutting glass CoDG.png Cutting_window_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Cutting a window. Breaking_window_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Breaking a window. Federation Day Going through window CoDG.png Federation Day Entering Server room CoDG.png Federation Day Opening drawer CoDG.png Federation Day Uploading virus CoDG.png Federation Day Hiding in alcove CoDG.png Server room takedown COD Ghosts.jpg|Another promotional image. Federation Day Keegan dragging guard into alcove CoDG.png Caracas_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Bird's eye view of Caracas. Caracas_alternate_view_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Another view of Caracas. Federation_Day_rappel_COD_Ghosts.jpg|Promotional image. Skyscraper_Federation_Day_CODG.png|One of the skyscrapers in Caracas. Mi-24_Hinds_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Hinds flying overhead. Ghosts_on_a_Zipline_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Ghosts members on a zipline. Federation Day Attaching Safety Line CoDG.png Roping_down_Federation_Day_CODG.png Vector_CRB_Federation_Day_CoDG.png Targets_in_sight_Federation_Day_CoDG.png Federation_soldier_Federation_Day_CODG.png Target_acquired_Federation_Day_CODG.png Surprise_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Keegan jumping on unaware Federation soldier. Takedown_Federation_Day_CODG.png Keegan P. Russ Federation Day CoDG.png|Keegan. Going_down_the_stairs_Federation_Day_CODG.png Collapsing_building_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Building going down. Keegan P. Russ sliding Federation Day CoDG.png|Keegan sliding across the floor of a collapsing building. Going down Federation Day CoDG.png Explosion_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Explosion. Federation Day Escaping building 4 CoDG.png Federation Day Escape building 3 CoDG.png Federation Day Escaping building 2 CoDG.png Federation Day escaping building 1 CoDG.png Federation Day Rorke on screen CoDG.png Federation Day Throwing knife 3 CoDG.png Federation Day Throwing knife 2 CoDG.png Federation Day Finding Ramos CoDG.png Federation Day Interrogating Ramos CoDG.png Federation Day Stabbing guard CoDG.png Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - Federation Day (Part 7)|Federation Day Trivia *Shortly after going inside the skyscraper for the second time, an instrumental version of "Survival" by Eminem can be heard. Survival was the song featured in the multiplayer reveal trailer and in the ending credits for the game. * Several books have Activision employees' names inscribed on them. * After taking out the T.V. before activating the Strobe Lights, there is a chance that the cocking sound of the MP40 can be heard. * A book shelf on the 56th floor is inscribed with "Given for: World Not Ending 2012", connecting to the large-scale beliefs of the world ending on December 21, 2012. The 2012 trophy is also found in the mission Struck Down. The same shelf also houses another trophy inscribed with "Awarded For: Most Bushes Cut And Pots Smashed", referencing the Legend of Zelda series. * It is impossible to jump off the building at the start of the mission, as an invisible barrier blocks the player from doing so. * In a promotional image for the level, the Federation soldier whose corpse is being dragged by Keegan is more heavily armed than the appearance of the enemies in the final version of the level. * When confronting Ramos, there is a chance that near the bottom right corner of the desk, there will be a floating IA-2 with an ACOG Scope and Silencer. * As Keegan moves through the door marked '''Carani', ''his weapon changes from an IA-2 to a Vector CRB without his hands moving. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels